


An Ancient Relic from the Past of William Darcy

by MamaG



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaG/pseuds/MamaG
Summary: Just this stupid thing I wrote.Darcy’s past comes back to haunt him and then turns into a game.





	An Ancient Relic from the Past of William Darcy

It all started, with his sock drawer. Once Lizzie had moved into his apartment she quickly learned that he had very cold floors, in the winter they were practically frigid. So she had taken to wearing one of his many pairs of heavy wool socks. It was on one particularly cold January day, that she found the small knitted ball full of beans shoved in the back corner of his sock drawer. She pulled it out gasping in shock and headed for the bathroom where William was currently showering.

"William Fitzwilliam Darcy, what the HELL is this?" She asks holding the ball up in her palm.

The shower door opens and his head pops out. He looks at the object and a look of shock flickers over his face before he quickly rearranges his features to polite disinterest. "Is that a serious question or...?"

"Am I not asking?" she says with mock superiority.

"Well, in North America we call it a hacky sack, but in some parts of-"

"Oh, I know what it is!" She says throwing up her hands "but why do you have one?"

He simply shrugs and returns to his shower only cryptically responding with, "I went through a phase." 

"A phase? When?"

"Last year!" He teases. "In high school, silly."

"High school. So, what, were you like a stoner or a wannabe poet or something?"

"Please," he snorts "My parents would have sent me to military school if I even considered smoking marijuana, and I was way too shy for reciting poetry."

"Wow. I didn't know anyone else played hacky sack." She says putting the ball down on the counter and leaning against the sink.

"It was more of a way to get girls to notice that I did, indeed, exist."

She can't help it, she laughs "What?! Did it work?"

"What do you think? You saw my school photo."

"I think you were cute. I would of gone out with you." She replies quietly.

"That's not even remotely true, but that's a very nice thing for you to say."

"I am being honest." She says looking down at her hands.

"You're not, but I did get pretty good at it though."

"At what?" She asks still looking at her hands.

"Hacky sack."

"HA. Oh, well, you will definitely have to give me a demonstration later." She says with a smirk. 

His head pokes through the shower door again "So, does this mean the great hacky sack inquisition is over and I can go back to my shower?"

She smiles and shrugs her shoulders before saying "I guess. Enjoy your shower."

After finding a pair of his wool socks she shuffles out to the living room to read. She's just finishing a rather good chapter when it happens. She's hit hard on the side of the head by a relic from the past of her, currently laughing, boyfriend.

"Gotcha." He says crossing his arms over his chest as he continues laughing.

"William Darcy! You little..." she says fixing the hair that got thrown into her face.

"What?! That's what you get for teasing me about my hacky-sack-loving-teenage-self." He says finally getting ahold of, at least some of, his composure.

"You've done it now. I'm gonna have to get you back, you know."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't know when and I don't know how but I will get you back." She says seriously. "You better sleep with one eye open, Mr. Darcy."

"Oooooh..." he says wiggling his fingers and letting out what can only be described as a giggle.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." She says with narrowed eyes and fake menace.

***

Three days later she finally gets her opening, William has an early meeting so he's in the kitchen eating breakfast before she's even out of bed. She sneaks out of bed and grabs the small ball from the floor. She peeks around the corner and into the kitchen, to see he's standing with his back to her and holding a bowl of cereal at the island. She rears her arm back and let's the hacky sack sail through the air in a high arch she watches in disappointment as it barely misses him and lands with a wet splat in his cereal bowl. 

"Elizabeth Alice Bennet, you are going to regret that." He says as he slowly turns around, milk dripping from his nose and eyelashes, the knit ball sunk in the middle of his milk filled bowl.

"Oh. My. God." Lizzie says in horror "I can't believe that happened. I am sooo sorry!" She says grabbing a towel from the oven door and running over to him and she begins gently wiping his face.

He looks at her and smile starts creeping across his face at how upset she is. She looks up at him through her eyelashes and notices his small smile. She forces a smile and says "Gotcha?"

"You could say that." His smile spreading across his face. 

"Would a kiss make it any better?" She asks toying a bit with his milk splattered tie.

"I don't know..." He says pretending to consider this. "I suppose you could give it a try." He says putting his hands on her hips. She leans her whole body against him and stands on her tip toes to give him slow and lingering kiss. 

"Well?" she says a bit breathlessly when they pull apart. "Did that make it any better?"

"It was a great kiss but you're definitely still paying for that."

She gapes at him and swats his chest.

"What? I'm covered in milk." He chuckles, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Now, I have to go. I'll see you tonight." He says moving towards the door

"See you tonight. So should I just throw this away or..." she replies holding the milk soaked hacky sack between her pointer finger and thumb.

"Toss it. I don't know why I kept it anyway." He says and she immediately hits the foot lever on the trash can and throws it in.

The first thing William does when he gets to the office is put in an order with Amazon.

***

A couple of days later, they have plans to meet up with Fitz and Gigi to have dinner at a favorite restaurant after work. When William walks in he's happy to see the other three already seated and sharing a bottle of wine. Lizzie and Gigi sitting on one side and Fitz on the other. The table sees him coming and all wave. As he gets closer he slides his hand in his pocket curling his fingers around the newly purchased hacky sack hiding there. 

He reaches the group and he leans down to hug Gigi. He stealthily, pulls the ball out of his pocket and tossing it towards Lizzie. It hits her arm, jostling the wine glass in her hand and causing several drops of wine to spill on her dress.

"Gotcha." William says simply.

"You. Are. So. Mean." She says trying to conceal both a smile and a laugh. Meanwhile, neither Fitz or Gigi are bothering to even attempt conceal their own laughter and shock.

"You love me." William says with a smug smirk.

"That is SO not the point. Look at my dress." She says straightening out the skirt.

"I'll buy you a new one." He replies with a shrug.

"Ok, you guys fill us in! What is going?" Fitz asks looking between the couple, as William walks around to his side of the table to sit down.

"Well-"

"Oh my god, wait, is that your old hacky sack?" Gigi asks smiling even more broadly than before.

"Well, no, the old one just recently died a rather milky death..."

The rest of the evening was spent laughing and joking about strategy and the key to a good sneak attack.

***

The game quickly became a running joke between the two. They enjoyed finding new ways to surprise each other. Lizzie caught him once while he was brushing his teeth causing his tooth brush to fly out of his mouth. Then there was the time William had surprised her when she was working late and playfully shoved it down the front of her shirt causing her to break down in a fit of giggles, it was so unexpected. And that time they were in the middle of very romantic moment and Lizzie didn't even bother to throw it she more just mashed into the top of his head causing them to both laugh but somehow also making the moment seem even more intimate.

Time went on and sometimes weeks and months passed without the ball being thrown even once but, eventually though, without fail someone would find the toy, pick it up, and plot the their next move. It would always be their game.


End file.
